


The hidden memories.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donna meets with Jenny after two months on Earth, see know she has forgotten something, but what is it?
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The hidden memories.

"Hello Donna, Wilf." Jenny greets as her TARDIS appears on the hill where Wilf looks for aliens. The woman and her grandfather greet Jenny in return. "You seemed panicked when you contacted me."

"Go on, sweetheart. Tell her." Wilf encouraged his granddaughter.

"I've... forgotten something, whilst I was with the Doctor we went to England 1562, I remember bits and pieces but not as I should. It was like they either weren't my memories or mine had been heavily edited." Donna explained gesturing and trying to explain something she wasn't quite sure of how to put into words.

"I can look, Timelords are trained telepathically, I don't know if the Doctor remembers much psychic training he mostly relied on instinct. Would you like me to see if I can see it?" Jenny asked delicately.

"Yes, if you can. I'd like to know." Donna replied earnestly.

* * *

Donna is sat on a picnic blanket with the Doctor and Elizabeth I and Elizabeth seems very into the Doctor, whilst the Doctor talked Donna just looked embarrassed for the both of them as he made a fool of himself in front of Elizabeth, then the three of them run from the Zygon formerly disguised as the horse in the woods Donna stayed with the Doctor when Elizabeth ran the other way. Donna then saw the Doctor think he'd found the Zygon, he hadn't.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah... Oh, very clever. Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm 904 years old. I'm from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? OK, carry on - just a... general... warning." The Doctor said to a harmless rabbit, Donna laughed. Then they heard Elizabeth call the Doctor.

Donna watched the Doctor and the two Elizabeth's from the tree line of the clearing and stepped forward a bit when the time fissure opened, intrigued by it. When the Doctor said that anything could happen and a fez fell out Donna replied with "For instance a fez!"

A man fell from the portal as Ten went to pick up the fez. He looked young, had floppy hair, a bowtie and a bit of a chin. The two men had a stand off both showed their sonic screwdrivers and discussed the Elizabeth's and Donna just looked on irritated at their antics. 

When the Elizabeth's were gone Clara called through the fissure "Doctor? Is that you?"

Eleven replied "Ah! Hello, Clara! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, it's me, we can hear you. Where are you?" Clara said.

"Where are we?" Eleven asked.

"The three of us are in England, 1562. Also the Doctor's clearly gone mad. He's talking to himself." Donna yelled to Clara. "I would guess you're Bowtie's companion. My name's Donna, I'm matchstick man's companion."

"Hello Donna you're right, thanks for answering me." Clara replied "If we left the Doctor's to report it would definitely have taken longer."

"OI!" Ten and Eleven said simultaneously.

Once the fez is gone and Kate has gone to investigate the Doctor's have their little argument about Eleven not remembering and both reversing the polarity. Donna rolled her eyes at the two idiots. Another man, older this time, falls from the fissure with the fez, along if anyone lost a fez and enquiring about the whereabouts of the Doctor. This shocked Ten and Eleven especially when he thought that the three of them were the Doctor's companions. Donna just said that she was the Doctor's companion then pointed to Ten and Eleven and as War was watching them closely took both of their sonic screwdrivers out of their pockets when War asked to be pointed in the general direction of the Doctor.

"Really?" War.

"Yeah." Eleven.

"Really." Ten.

"You're me? Both of you?" War.

"Yep." Ten.

"Even that one?" War.

"Yes!" Eleven.

"You're my future selves." War.

"Yes!" Ten and Eleven.

"Am I having a mid-life crisis?" War.

"Nah, it'll be part of your on-going identity crisis. And don't deny having one, Celery on the lapel, I mean really." Donna said. "Now are you three quite finished?" She asked in a tone that said their conversation on the subject was over.

War stepped forward and Ten and Eleven pointed their screwdrivers at him which he then criticised their use of the sonic screwdrivers. "Look like you've seen a ghost!" War said.

"To be fair you died before their time as regenerations of the Doctor." Donna pointed out.

"Still... loving the posh, gravelly thing. It's very convincing." Ten said.

"Brave words Dick Van Dyke." Eleven replied to Ten.

"Seriously you three, stop it." Donna warned as dodo's could be heard surrounding them. The lead soldier asked where the Doctor is.

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." War replied.

"If you three don't stop being such idiots I will slap you you." Donna housed at the Doctor's.

Clara and Kate are heard through the fissure, Eleven agrees with their guess of witchcraft and gets Clara to scare them. After War had made another jab at their use of the screwdrivers. 

"Doctor what's going on?" Clara asks.

"It's a... timey-wimey thing." Eleven tells her.

"Timey... what? Timey-wimey?" War asks confused.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." Ten says.

"Liar, Martha said you used it around her." Donna says. "Martha was a companion before me." She adds for the benefit of War. An Elizabeth appears, the soldiers kneel, Ten asks about the other Elizabeth. The Elizabeth there says she is 'indisposed' and says 'long live the Queen' which the soldiers echo, Elizabeth orders them to be taken to the tower. Ten accuses Elizabeth of being an alien and Donna just glares at his stupidity. Then Eleven starts mocking Ten and Donna knows that when the soldiers and queen are gone she is going to slap them both. Eleven decides they should go to the tower.

"Breakfast at eight please. Will there be Wi-Fi?" Eleven.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" War.

"Yes!" Eleven, flapping his hands.

"No!" Donna contradicted.

"I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes, Grandad and our friend the Scary Ginger." Eleven

"Grandad?" War.

"They're not sandshoes." Ten.

"Yes, they are!" War. Donna didn't object to her nickname.

"Silence! The Tower is not to be taken likely." Elizabeth tells them.

The four enter a cell and when the jailer is gone Donna slaps Ten and Eleven. Elder starts scratching the wall with a nail. When asked he said he was getting them out. The four was proclaimed to primitive for the sonic screwdriver. 

"Shall we ask for a better quality of four so we can escape?" Eleven asked sarcastically.

"OK, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon, but never mind that, why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and... Chinny, we were surprised. But you came looking for us - you knew it was going to happen. Who told you?" Ten.

"Oi! 'Chinny'?" Eleven.

"You do have a chin. Would you rather be called bowtie?" Donna said.

"In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate." War.

"We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years." Ten.

"No, no. The sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the 'timey-wimey'. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown-up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than 'dread'." War.

"It must be really recent for you." Ten.

"Recent?" War.

"The Time War, the last day. The day you killed them all." Eleven.

"The day WE killed them all." Ten.

"Same thing." Eleven.

"I don't talk about it." War.

"You're not talking about it. There's literally only us and Donna here, why would you talk about it? We already know." Ten.

"Did you ever count?" War.

"Count what?" Eleven.

"How many children were on Galifrey that day." War.

Eleven stops scratching momentarily then continues. "I have absolutely no idea." Eleven.

"How old are you now?" War.

"Ah... I don't know, I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age - that's how old I am." Eleven.

"Four hundred years older than me. And in all that time, you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?" War says, Eleven scratches faster, more angrily then stops and turns to look at War.

"Tell me... what would be the point?" Eleven.

"Two point four seven billion." Ten says almost as if accusing Eleven of something. Donna gasps, shocked.

"You DID count!" War. Eleven shakes his head and turns back to the pillar.

"You forgot?" Ten asks, definitely accusing Eleven now. "Four hundred years? Is that all it takes?" The accusation evident in his words.

"I moved on." Eleven.

"Where?! Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?" Ten.

"Spoilers." Eleven.

"No. No, no, no. Four once, I would like to know where I'm going." Ten.

"No. You really wouldn't." Eleven.

"I don't know who you are... either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." War. "No."

"No?" Ten.

"Just... no!" War. Eleven laughs.

"Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?" Ten.

"Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone." Eleven.

"Stop this all of you! Now! Yes it's bad you have forgotten, yes you probably don't want to know what happened, yes they are different from you now but that is because of experience but for the sake of the universe STOP ARGUING!" Donna yelled at the three Doctors who looked rather sheepish. "Now you all have sonic screwdrivers, you have four hundred years between you. Even if they look different they have the same software, don't they? For hundred years. If it would take the sonic screwdriver centuries, that's what you have. Isn't it?"

"Donna, I keep telling you. You're a genius." Ten.

"You realise, I've looked at the door there's a much easier way out." Donna says. The Doctors don't listen, their trying to disintegrate the door. "You're not listening, are you?" Donna sighs and opens the door as Eleven is saying they are incredibly clever as she could hear Clara running so Clara didn't have to push the door open.

"How did you do that?" Eleven asked.

"It wasn't locked, I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Donna replied as Clara caught her breath. Clara is introduced to the other two Doctors and asks why none of them tried the door. Elizabeth arrived to show them the Zygons' plans. They see a Zygon translated into an oil painting. The Doctors' make the connection to suspended animation and Eleven makes a bad analogy of Cup-a-Soups. Clara realises that the Zygons that are invading came from the past. Ten makes a fool of himself by calling Elizabeth the Zygon one when she isn't.

"These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived, rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind." Elizabeth said.

"Zygons?" Clara asks.

"Men!" Elizabeth clarifies.

Donna nods at that. "You actually killed one of them?" She asked impressed.

"I may have the body off a weak and feeble woman, but at the time so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS." Ten said.

"It has been procured already." Elizabeth said.

"Ah!" Ten says.

"But first, my love, you have a promise to keep!" Elizabeth says. Ten looks a bit nervous, Eleven, Clara and War look confused and Donna smiles.

A bit later the priest says, "I now pronounce you... man and wife." Clara and Donna stood on the Queen's side whilst War and Eleven watch from Ten's side. Clara whooped and after the priest said "You may kids the bride." Elizabeth and Ten kissed whist both women clapped enthusiastically and the flower petals over the couple. The kids went on for a while.

"Is there a lot of this in the future?" War asks Eleven quietly.

"It does start to happen, yeah." Eleven replies seeming uncomfortable. The kiss finally ends.

"God speed, my love." Elizabeth says to Ten.

"I will be right back." He tells her. The Doctors, Donna and Clara enter the tenth Doctor's TARDIS.

"You've let this place go a bit!" War remarks.

"Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it." Eleven.

"What did I say about the insults!" Donna exclaims.

"Don't you listen to them!" Ten tells the TARDIS. An alarm sounds. "Ooh! The desktop is glitching." The TARDIS now looks like the War Doctor's TARDIS.

"Three of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate." War explains.

"Hey, look, the round things." Eleven.

"I love the round things." Ten.

"What ARE the round things?" Eleven.

"No idea." Ten.

"Children, both of you." Donna says. There is beeping. Eleven stabilizes the friction contrafibulator and the tardis now looks like the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

"Oh, you've redecorated! I don't like it." Ten.

"Oh? Oh, yeah. Oh, you never do!" Eleven.

Donna clears her throat in warning. Clara reveals the Zygons have gone to the Black Archive. The Doctors try to reason with Kate from the TARDIS. The TARDIS can't land.

"We don't need to land." War.

"Yeah, we do, a tiny bit. Try and keep up." Ten.

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way." War says and picks up the stasis cube. "Cup-a-Soup! What is Cup-a-Soup?"

Eleven phones McGilop of UNIT and gets him to move Galifrey falls to the Black Archive. The Doctors and Clara are in the painting, the Doctors send a Dalek through to break the glass. The Doctors walk out followed by Clara and Donna.

"Hello." War.

"I'm the Doctor." Ten.

"Sorry about the Dalek." Eleven.

"Also the showing off!" Donna and Clara call out from behind the Doctors.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?" Eleven asks.

The Doctors get both Kates to stop the countdown and negotiate the peace treaty whilst the Osgoods talk and discover which of them us which because of the inhaler. Donna goes with Clara to see the War Doctor.

"Hello." They say.

"Hello." The War Doctor says back.

"I'm Clara and this is Donna you haven't met us yet." Clara says.

"I look forward to it." The War Doctor tells them they look at him. "Is there a problem?"

"The Doctors, the ones we travel with. They always talk about the day they did it. The thing they regret most." Donna explains.

"One would." The War Doctor remarks.

"You don't. It's stool in your future. Isn't it?" Clara says.

"Your very sure of yourselves." The War Doctor tells them.

"They regret it, we can see it everyday in their eyes. It's the thing they regret most there's a section of their minds solely dedicated to how they could have done something different." Donna says.

"How do you know that?" The War Doctor asks.

"I was part of a two way biological metacrisis with a hand if the Doctor's that was cut off at the start of his regeneration. Before I knew him. It meant I knew what was in his head, it should have killed me but a friend took the Timelord conscious out of me. I owe her my life. You know her, but I can't tell you who she is yet, you'll have to go the long way round." Donna explains.

"How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think?" The War Doctor asks.

"I don't know." Clara admits.

"Too many to count." Donna says.

"How did you two know?" He asks them.

"Your eyes, they're so much younger." Clara tells him.

"Then all things considered, it's time I grew up." He says then addresses the air behind them. "I'm ready." Clara and Donna turn to look at who he was taking to bus see no-one when they turn around the War Doctor is gone.

Clara and Donna go back to the Doctors and convince them to take them to Galifrey to stop him. They leave the TARDISes into a barn. He tells them to leave. The Doctors decide to do it with him until they are stopped by Clara who hadn't realised she was crying. Eleven shares his idea and sonics the button back into the box they battery into their TARDIS and try to freeze Galifrey ignoring the objections of the high command.

The five of them are in the gallery in front of the painting. "I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at worst we failed doing the right thing. As opposed to succeeding doing the wrong." War said.

"Life and soul, you are!" Clara says sarcasm evident in her voice.

"What is it actually called?" Ten asks.

"Well, there's some debate. Either 'No More' or 'Galifrey Falls'." Eleven answers.

"Not very encouraging." War remarks.

"How did it get here?" Asks Ten.

"No idea." Eleven tells him.

"There's always something we don't know, isn't there?" Ten says.

"One should certainly hope so." War agrees. A teacup drops to the floor and smashes. Everyone turns to look, Donna is poaching the width of the room, or rather, she was. Now she has stopped pacing, dropped her tea and looks shocked.

"One title, not two. Also I think I know who brought it here." She says.

"What's the title then?" Ten asks. "And who brought it here?"

"Galifrey Falls No More." She smiles. "And as for who brought it here, you and I both know who the only three candidates are, you figure it out." The Doctors are shocked.

"It worked!" War mutters, happily.

"Why didn't we think it could be one title?" Eleven questions to himself.

"Seriously, Donna. You are brilliant! But I'm not sure if I agree with who brought it here." Ten said.

"Well, gentlemen... it has been an honour... and a privilege." War says.

"Likewise." Ten.

"Doctor." Eleven.

"And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, Donna Noble, I shall be happy indeed." War.

"That's right - aim high!" Clara.

"I won't remember this, will I?" War.

"Your time stream is out of sync only bowtie and Clara will remember, I believe as I travel with Ten that I'll be affected too." Donna.

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Galifrey, rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment... I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine?! Ha!" War says before entering his TARDIS which dematerializes.

"I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me." Ten.

"Tell you what?" Eleven.

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about." Ten.

"I saw Trenzalore...Where we're buried. We die in battle among millions." Eleven.

"That's not how it's supposed to be." Ten.

"That's how the story ends - nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going." Eleven.

"Oh, never say nothing. Anyway... good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it Clara." Ten.

"Mm! On it!" Clara.

"Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because... I don't want to go." Ten says and enters his TARDIS.

"He always says that." Eleven.

"Clara, this number. If it rings you it means I remember. I might be calling you from the past though. If I do remember this, I would like to be friends. I think we'd get along well. I've got to go now. Look after him." Donna says.

"I will." Clara replies and Donna enters Ten's TARDIS and it dematerializes.

* * *

"Woah, okay. That was an adventure, sad I missed it. The memories should have unlocked themselves now. Now Donna you have a friend to call." Jenny said.

"Thank you, Jenny. I'll do that now." Donna says and leaves the room to make a phone call.

"What happened?" Wilf asked.

"She met a previous Doctor, the one twice before she met him, and the current Doctor. They stopped the Doctor's planet being destroyed but only the most recent Doctor and his companion, Clara, would definitely remember. She told Clara that if she remembered she'd call into the future to her." Jenny explained. Donna returned to the room, smiling.

"She's fine, she's back where she was, teaching at Coal Hill in November 2013, they're going on an adventure for that Christmas, she asked if I would be able to visit. I said I would even if I go the long way round." Donna said.

"I'll take you and Wilf to see her. I want to meet her too, and the new Doctor but mostly her. In your memories, I saw her but she was more than herself. I want to know what exactly I was seeing." Jenny said. "I'll come back tomorrow. At ten in the morning. You'll need to come up with a lie to tell Sylvia, you know how she feels about this sort of thing. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Jenny." Wilf and Donna said and waved as she walked down the road.


End file.
